Endgame: Shattered feelings 2
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Another emotional outing with Peter. Yeah that is pretty much all I can say but those familiar with the previous one shot will know what to expect with this, for those who don't, again those who have not seen Endgame do not read past this. I cannot stress this enough as I wish to be respectful.


**Authors note: **I felt in the mood to do another Endgame fanfic this time entailing the bond between Tony and Peter. I wouldn't say this is set in Endgame per say but rather set around a prior meeting the two had in the past, though, there may be a bit of Endgame stuff in here so fair warning again. Hope you all enjoy. For those wishing for just a bit more emotional Peter stuff, I have your back. Picking up a bit after the previous one shot, you don't need to have read the other though to read this.

Endgame: Shattered feelings 2

Peter Parker stood among many gathered for the burial and funeral of one Tony Stark. The loss heavily impacted him but he had slowly come to terms with it. Many spoke of his character and there were anecdotes shared, some humorous and others touching on tearful. Honestly he had no idea what he would say when he got up there. He had known Tony for a little bit of time and their meetings alone in public were a handful at best.

Peter prided himself though in keeping up contact with him no matter where he was. Tony almost always responded back to him offering words of encouragement or making sure he kept up with his studies.

"Hey Peter," he looks over then and spots Happy as he stopped near him. "I know this must be difficult on you, but, just wanted you to know that Tony often spoke of you. He had high hopes for you kid and he grieved hard when you…well…disappeared."

"Thanks Happy…that means a lot." Peter swallowed past the lump in his throat and wished he had gotten to spend more time with Tony. Of course he would always be Mr. Stark to him.

"No problem, so, I'm going to probably check in with your Aunt and see how she is doing. Oh and in regards to what you will you say…just speak from the heart. You know Tony had it difficult with his own father's funeral…and truth was he was never good with expressing his feelings. Just think of something that bonded you two together…and no matter what I can guarantee that whatever you are feeling will just disappear and instead be replaced by the feelings you should be."

Peter nods his head watching as he walks off and he is next to speak. Tony would have rolled his eyes at all the speeches and probably find some way of getting out of staying, but, Pepper would probably shoot him a look and he would begrudgingly stay put. Pepper spoke volumes without saying anything and she saw through a lot of Mr. Stark's quirks.

Peter would often talk to Pepper if Tony wasn't available and she had a lot of stories to tell him of his mentor but also words of encouragement. Peter approaches the podium and looks out at all the faces gathered. So…what story would he tell? Oh right, maybe that one.

* * *

Peter was standing in the graveyard where his Uncle Ben was buried. The night of his death still fresh on his mind, more or less even if time had passed; yeah, time flew when danger was thrust upon you. Peter had donned the suit that he would be known for till he was probably old as Mr. Stark, whatever that was.

Grey clouds lingered up in the sky and he rubbed at his arms as he had not listened to his Aunt about the weather today. "Hey Uncle Ben…sorry I haven't come around lately…sort of been busy. Not sure you can keep a secret…but…I'm Spider Man. I know it isn't the life you wanted for me, but, I'm doing a lot of good."

Peter sighs as he again shivers. There weren't a lot of people out today…maybe cause of the weather. Peter sometimes went here with his Aunt but today she had some errands to run and she told him to come here. What else could he talk about?

"So…school is going good, I mean aside from being bullied but I kind of have to let it happen. I mean if I showed off my power or even just a tip of strength it would unravel my normalcy. You told me that with great powers comes great responsibility and that goes with school as well. I have to be mild dork over spider powered hero."

Peter laughed awkwardly as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Have I told you about Tony? Well, I call him Mr. Stark but he is this amazing and smart guy, you'd like him I think. He has an interesting way his mind works and he recruited me to join this team…well did…but honestly my involvement hasn't gone beyond that whole episode, will tell you about it more next time I come here."

Peter felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he immediately dove for cover figuring one of his enemies had snuck up on him. Ok so he didn't have a long list of enemies these days, but, soon enough he would and he had to be on his toes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you any there." Peter popped his head up and found Tony standing there.

"Mr. Stark…what are you doing here?" He went to stand up and walked over slowly and Tony just regarded him behind his shades.

"Well…turns out this is where my parents are buried. I lost them a long time ago and wasn't that long ago in fact I found out how they died. Still that is a long story and not exactly the happiest one. Is that your Uncle?"

Peter looked back and nodded his head solemnly. "Yeah, that is my Uncle Ben. Did you want me to say hi for you?"

"I think I might introduce myself, if that is alright." Peter nods his head and watches as Tony removes his shades and clears his throat.

"Uncle Ben, hi, Tony Stark here…just thought I'd introduce myself. You don't have to worry about your nephew…he is a remarkable young kid with great promise. If he plays his cards right he could be the next me, however he has his head right so maybe there is no rush there. His Aunt May has raised him right and I have no doubt you had your hand in guiding young Peter along in the science field. You would be proud of him…I know I am."

Peter sniffed some not sure what to say to that. His eyes were a bit red rimmed as tears were beginning to fall. However for the life of him he could not shake this chill he was getting. Suddenly his chills went away and he noticed a jacket placed around him.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter looked over at him but noticed he was beginning to walk further along so he kept stride with him.

"Peter this life is very fragile…sometimes the ones we love leave us and we are left aching and rudderless in the stream we call life. No matter what though we have to keep going…striving for excellence and pursuing our dreams against the backdrop of naysayers who feel we do not have the right to be all we can be. Your Uncle Ben…I never met him per say but your Aunt May has shared some enlightening anecdotes of him."

Peter held the jacket about him drawing some comfort from that. Soon they were standing before two graves and he realized who they were.

"Mom, dad…phew…look how much time has pass, apologies on the long wait but honestly being here…it isn't easy. I know, grown man putting off visiting his parents, but I've had one hell of a year or so. Sorry. Anyway this here is Peter."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stark. Your boy, well, grown man of a son is a mentor of mine, and, he has been looking out for me. You would be so proud of him and all that he has accomplished. His legacy to this world and all the helping he has done has gone a long way and someday he will leave an everlasting impact that people will remember."

Tony for his part just stood there and his shades were back on but it was clear he was trying to keep it together. Honestly Peter didn't think he cried or got emotional, however, it meant a lot for the two of them to share this together. Up above the grey storm clouds begin to emit falling raindrops as they land around the two and Peter holds the jacket tight about him.

This moment would forever glue itself to his memory and as they begin to walk away he can hear Tony very quietly talk to him. He wasn't sure if he was meant to hear this or not but he strained against the thunder.

"Peter…no matter what happens in this life you will always have family. Family fights, family bonds, and they are never really gone. Your Uncle Ben…my parents…they left a job for us to do, a job to carry on and that is what we will keep doing…till it is our time to move on. What of your actual parents though?"

Peter heard that part clearly and he moved a hand through his slick hair. "They died when I was really young…there are days when I remember them clear as a bell and others where I look at photos or listen to Aunt May talk about them. I didn't have long with them compared to Aunt May and Uncle Ben…but… they are still a part of me, you know?"

"I get that kid…well…just do me a favor and live for all the ones you love and who love you, ok? Keep fighting and no matter what…see tomorrow and reach for it." Tony had reached his car and as Peter was about to hand him his jacket he held up a hand.

"Don't you want your jacket back?" Peter didn't feel right keeping his jacket…but Tony just wore that smile of his.

"Keep it; I got others just like that one. Nice talk though Peter…and remember you can always reach me if you want to talk. We can share stories of the ones we lost…we don't need to meet here but if it makes it easier…I think I can manage. Take care Peter." The two of them part ways and Peter watches him drive away as he looks down at the jacket.

* * *

Peter had been talking this entire time…sharing this story with everyone gathered there. It was a story that he kept close to his heart for he and Tony bonded there, truly bonded compared to their other interactions. It was personal and not a dry eye could be seen among those mourning such a man, a man who had left a legacy for all of them to continue.

Tony's legacy did not stop with his death…it was imprinted in all of them looking to do good in this world. When he finally stepped down he was greeted by the ensemble, the gallery of heroes and heroines who had fought to take down Thanos and preserve all that was good in this world.

It was hard to say where his future would wind up but one thing was certain once he had a moment alone…and that was just it…he was never alone. Walking to the car he unlocks it as he had got the keys from his Aunt and sure enough there it was. The jacket as he remembered it…had brought with him and as he slipped it on he fought past the tears and closed the door as he leaned up against the car door.

Tony was like a father to him and he would never forget his advice that day…and he would carry on for those lost…but…also for those living. Tony's family was his family now and he would fight with them and protect them if they ever needed him. Course it wouldn't be long till he had to go back to school and of course the upcoming field trip. For now he wore a sad smile knowing this pain would eventually go away, but, for now this friendly neighborhood Spider Man would grieve in his own way…and carry on.

**Authors note: **I'm not sure I will write anymore of these as these two clearly convey the loss that Peter is feeling and now it is time to look forward. I wanted to put these out though to signify the passing of a great and loving character who if not for his involvement there would never be an MCU. There will never be another who matches the humor and wit such as Tony Stark portrayed by the great actor Robert Downey Jr. And of course Tom Holland sells it as Peter Parker. It is hard having dry eyes typing this all up but hope you have grieved in your own way and soon we'll be grieving more when Spider Man Far from home comes out in July.


End file.
